ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Peabody
Mr. Peabody & Sherman II: Chaotic Paradox is a computer animated comedy adventure film coming in 2017. Is the sequel to the 2014 film Mr. Peabody and Sherman. It is made by DreamWorks animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The cast reprice the rules and new voice actors will arrive. Ty Burrell and Max Charles reprise the roles as Mr. Peabody, the genius dog and Sherman, the mischievous but kindhearted boy. Beautiful young actress, Arial winter returns for her role as Penny Peterson. New voice actors like jack black, Will Smith, Jackie Chan, Tom Hanks, Tara strong, and Jonathan Freeman (Who voiced Jaffar in Aladdin), voices the villainous monster Zernebog. The film will be composed by Danny Elfman and it will feature five songs by Rebecca Shoichet, and other talented film singers. Plot It has been three years since the amazing trio saved the universe from ever raining chaos. Sherman is now a hero, Penny is (almost) his girlfriend, and Mr. Peabody is getting a little old. When they go back to their house, everything seemed relaxed. Then suddenly, A big furry monster came to their lives. He started out as a nice guy. Who likes to make new friends and is very curious about everything. Sherman is excited to meet this big monster guy but mr. Peabody was worried. The Big friendly monster asks how they saved the universe, and Sherman answers that they used the WABAC (right after they introduced themselves, and after the monster introduced himself as Zernebog.) So, when they enter the time machine, Zernebog accidentally presses the button that sends them all the way to Florence Italy. When they arrive, Leonardo da Vinci is excited to see them. He was scared that the monster came along with them, but sherman said it's okay. Then, Leonardo asks them if they can fix the flying machine. While they were doing that, Penny asks Sherman To go exploring again, but Mr. Peabody ask them for help. Zernebog says to Mr. Peabody that he should let them play. Mr. Peabody Accepts the request and he lets Sherman have his fun with Penny. Leonardo da Vinci remembers the time that he said it once to Mr. Peabody. So, The two geniuses and Zernebog go right back to fixing the flying machine. Sherman and Penny are sitting with each other on the bridge, looking at the beautiful Italian river having the good times they remembered. It was like a romantic scene for the kid duo. To make their scene more romantic, Sherman holds Penny's hands which causes him to blush all over his face at first. Penny giggles, and splashes Sherman playfully. Sherman gave a goofy but funny laugh, which causes penny to giggle more and now she blushes all over her face. So, her leg sticks which Sherman's, which causes him to blush all over his body. When they both kiss on the lips, Sherman (again) blushes all over his body and Falls down the river. Sherman sighs romantically while he swims on the river and Penny the fun and both kid lovebirds splashing each other playfully. More playfully than ever. Meanwhile, mr. Peabody, Leonardo, and Zernebog, have finished fixing the flying machine, saw Penny and Sherman all wet. Mr. Peabody giggles and ask Zernebog to get them a nice towel. He pulls it out of nowhere, and gives it to the kids. While the Genius dog, the two kiddy lovebirds, and Zernebog wave goodbye to Leonardo, the WABAC vanishes in a flash. Leonardo squealed with excitement as he feels proud of his newly fixed flying machine. Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Computer-animated Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Family Category:Sequel